


Light It Up

by orphan_account



Series: Febuwhump 2020 [26]
Category: Fantastic Four, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Peter Parker, Bad Humor, Cute, Dubious Science, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Fluff, I think im funny but im really not, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Peter Parker Acts Like a Spider, Peter Parker Can't Thermoregulate, Peter Parker Needs a Break, Pining, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Johnny Storm, Teenage Peter Parker/Teenage Johnny Storm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22913326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter finds out that he will hibernate in winter if he doesn't stay a certain temperature. Only having one solution, Peter is stuck with having Johnny Storm follow him. Chaos ensues...[Discontinued due to mental health problems]
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Johnny Storm, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Johnny Storm
Series: Febuwhump 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620904
Comments: 83
Kudos: 596





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning on doing a film/movie AU so feel free to comment ideas of movies to do and how I should make them!

The cold bit into his skin and devoured all of the remaining warmth. Peter felt like he was dying. It was a regular showing morning in New York but today felt colder than any others. His hair was close to having frosted ends and his breath could be seen in the air. He was sleepier than usual too, as soon as he woke up he was sluggish even after coffee. He stumbled into school at the normal time and slumped in his seat once he got there. 

  
Peter had an hour before he had to get up again and he was taking advantage of it. He rested his head on his palm and lazily took out his book. Once the teacher began the lesson, he took notes down that probably looked like scribbles. 

  
It was around half an hour later, when Ned was chatting eagerly in his ear and Michelle was rolling her eyes, that his head hit the desk with a bang that should have woken him. 

  
“Mr Parker! I suggest you begin listening or you’ll be staying after school!” the teacher bellowed and Ned poked his arm to wake him up.

  
“C'mon dude, not funny. Wake up time!” Ned continued poking and prodding him to wake him up with no prevail.

  
“He’s not waking up, sir,” the teacher turned with rage but seemed to sober up when he realised that wasn’t just a student falling asleep. 

  
“Someone get the school nurse!” Two students, Sally and Cindy left quickly and came back a few minutes later. 

  
Meanwhile, the other teens watched their class mate with concern, this had never happened and they were panicking. The nurse did the normal things, checking his pulse, air ways and then asked Ned to help get him to the Nurse Office bed. 

  
When she finally came round to checking his temperature though, she had almost fainted at the sight. It was at 90° F, a catastrophically low temperature for anyone.

  
“He should be dead!” she whispered under her breath and alerted the other witnesses to call an ambulance, his guardians and the principle.

  
Nobody seemed to realise that when Peter's ‘guardian' came in, it was actually Tony Stark with a baseball cap and sunglasses. Abnormally calm, he picked the kid up and left as soon as he arrived, cancelling the ambulance and ignoring the dumbfounded looks along the way. 

* * *

  
They arrived at the Tower ten minutes later, Happy breaking multiple laws on the way, and had Peter being checked over by Bruce and Cho as soon as they left the car. 

  
“How many times will he end up in the Med Bay this month?” Cho said under her breath and had to do a double take at looking at his temperature. 

  
“How’s that even possible?” Bruce questioned and Tony shrugged in response.

  
“He’s all spider-y, you tell me.” Bruce clicked his fingers with an ideas soon after and turned to Helen. 

  
“Spiders can’t thermoregulate so that means-" Cho finished him off.

  
“Peter’s gone into hibernation!” Tony was equally concerned and intrigued that a human could even do that.

  
“So how do we wake him up?” he questioned. Banner and Cho looked at each other before answering at the same time.

  
“We need to manually regulate his temperature,” Cho continued as more ideas came.

  
“We need to heat him up again and not allow him to be in temperatures below 100° F.”

  
“So what? We put him in a sauna for the the whole of winter? He’ll hate that, he can barely watch a movie without pacing the room,” Tony explained and once again Bruce looked like a lightbulb went off on top of his head.

  
“I know someone.”

* * *

  
“You want him to what now?” Reed asked over the phone.

  
The last thing he expected today was a phone call from Bruce Banner asking for help. They had known themselves due to working together on a discovery, one of the best of the century. It wasn’t even half an hour later that the Fantastic Four were on their way to Avengers Tower. 

  
It was different circumstances than what Reed and the others expected, it wasn’t worked ending but Bruce had mentioned Spider-Man and Johnny was instantly on-board. It was no longer a secret to the Four that he was a fan boy. 

* * *

  
Tony welcomed the four of the them and Bruce explained his idea, Johnny nodding eagerly the whole way through.

  
“You’re gonna have to see Spidey without his mask so just... don’t have a go at me, tell anyone or make fun of him. Not that you will because y'know,” Tony gestured to Johnny and they nodded with understanding. They followed him through the next room where Peter was lying comatose on the couch. 

  
“Alright, light it up or whatever your catch phrase is, Fire Boy,” Tony said absentmindedly. 

  
“Flame on!” he shouted, ignoring the looks he received. As the room heated up, Johnny began losing the flame and was eventually just admitting heat instead of fire. The seven of them observed Peter and it only took seven minutes before he gasped awake.

  
“Shit!” he yelped and flew of the couch into the ceiling. He hung upside down and looked at his audience.

  
“Um... hi?” he greeted while flipping back upright. “What happened?” 

  
“You were hibernating and Flames-for-Brains woke you up,” Tony explained briefly while discreetly checking him for injury.

  
“Hibernation?”

  
“You’re more spider than you thought, kid.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys seemed to enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it so here's another chapter!!

“So I hibernate?” he questioned looking towards the Doctors. 

  
“When you are exposed to cold temperatures and your core temperature descends to below 94° F then it will drop dramatically and you will begin getting sluggish or dazed. Your body is basically trying to conserve energy so you can settle down for the next three months,” Banner explained and Reed looked interested.

“So... if Johnny wasn’t here then I would be hibernating right now?” they nodded, confirming his worst fears. “And if I’m not in the same room as him them I’ll most likely go back into unconsciousness?” once again they nodded and he sighed.

“Johnny will have to accompany you to school or any other places you will be other than obvious rooms. But, you’ll need to sleep in the same room too, to make sure you don’t... hibernate in your sleep.”

  
“School?!” Both Johnny and Peter exclaimed. No way was Johnny going back to that hell hole. 

  
“No! No way am I having Johnny Storm following me around school! Have you guys heard of a secret identity?” Peter gestured wildly while explaining himself and they looked at them apologetically. 

  
“Unless you want to miss Christmas and a third of your school year than you’ll have him right there.” Tony told him strictly. “Look, I know it’s not ideal but Johnny’s a similar age to you and so it’ll be good for him too.”

  
“Are you worried I’ll steal the ladies?” Johnny joked and Peter shot him a disgusted look. 

  
“I’ll have you know that there are a few girls with crushes on me,” they looked at him strangely so he rushed to continue, “Some people saw me without a top on.” He shrugged and Tony, Bruce and Helen all understood while the FF were left perplexed. 

  
“Anyway, you two will be starting on Monday. So you have the whole weekend to bond!” Sue said sarcastically and they both groaned.

  
“I’m gonna watch a movie,” was all Peter said before he left the room, Johnny following behind him reluctantly. 

  
Before he fully left he turned and said, “I’m all cool with hanging out with Spider-Man but is there a possibility you can get me excised for homework? I’m not a nerd.” 

  
“We’ll figure it out,” Stark promised and he left, heat leaving soon after. 

  
Peter sat on the leather couch and asked Friday to load up a movie (Star Wars of course) and began watching as Johnny soon sat next to him. Peter avoided his gaze but every now and again Johnny would look at him. They settled in a comfortable silence for a while until the older boy decided to speak up. 

  
“I’m hungry. You want popcorn?” he asked and Peter nodded so he left for the kitchen. He came back with a bowl of unpopped popcorn kernels.

  
“Um... I don’t know if its different for famous people, but I’m pretty sure you need to, y’know, pop them,” Johnny smirked and turned his hand into fire causing them to pop. After a few seconds, Johnny held the bowl out between them and they continued the movie. He watched the way Peter looked impressed and didn’t know why he was so desperate to receive praise even if he was Spider-Man. Maybe that was why: Peter was a year younger than him, a solo hero (except for the occasional team up with the Avengers) and his inspiration. 

  
Johnny was no longer the youngest hero, not that he ever was but before he didn’t know that. Hell, one could even argue that Peter was better-looking and smarter than him. The second he had been asked to help him, Johnny wanted to and now they would even go to school together. Peter smiled softly at him and he melted under the praise. He would have to watch it before he got sparks in his hair because of getting too excited. God, he was pitiful! 

Peter turned his attention back to the movie and they settled once again into silence. It was like that for a while until the credits rolled and the adults came into the room. 

  
“Hey, Underoos, Flame Brain. You two good?” Peter rolled his eyes and leaped off the couch to greet them.

  
“Hey Mr Stark. So have you figured out what’s happening?” Peter bounded up to him while Johnny slowly rose off the couch. 

  
“Right, so what we’re gonna do is have Johnny stay here in your room. We've ordered another bed for him. You two will get lifts from Happy to get to school and I have agreed with the school that Johnny is joining and having the same classes as you,” he turned back to Sue and Reed to check that he remembered everything and they nodded. Behind them, Ben laughed at the situation sending a wink Johnny's way. 

  
“Johnny will need to sit in on your decathlon meets so can you ask your scary friend if that’s alright, Pete?” He nodded and turned on his phone.

  
“I have to sit in a room full of nerds for an extra hour?!” he asked exasperated. Peter looked up from the screen and chuckled at his expression. 

  
“Yeah, you can listen to us talking about thermodynamics and biophysics!” he teased. Johnny turned to him with a face saying ‘why did you do this to me?’ and only received a giggle. He secretly didn’t mind, wanting to know what Peter was into. 

  
“So since you four are over, do you want lunch or something?” Tony offered and they agreed, leaving for the kitchen. 

  
The group of Superheroes were at the table eating when Peter’s phone went off.

  
“I gotta take this,” was all he said before he rushed out the room. The FF looked at Tony expecting answers so he explained

  
“Kid's aunt is probably calling, that or his friends. Everyone freaked out when he face planted in his Spanish class.” They nodded, still slightly puzzled, but brushed it off when he re-entered the room. 

  
“May took it well considering the circumstances,” he told Tony and relief crossed his face. 

  
“Alright well, we best be going. We can send Johnny’s stuff over tonight but thank you for lunch,” Sue said as the three of them prepared to leave.

  
“No, thank you. Spidey Boy here wouldn’t want to miss out on a third of his year so you’re welcome to visit Fire Boy anytime,” Tony said good naturally and Richards and him shook hands. The two teens waved awkwardly and Ben went over to Johnny whispering something in his ear.

  
“Got a chance with your crush after all, eh?” he smirked and Johnny elbowed him in his rocky chest, doing no damage.

  
“I swear to God,” he threatened and Ben put his hands up as if surrendering. The trio retreated into the elevator and just like that, Tony, Peter and Johnny were left alone. 

  
“You two get settled, I’m going to the lab,” he waved them goodbye and the boys were once again left in silence. 

  
“Its gonna be a long three months,” Peter mumbled to himself but Johnny heard it. 

  
“Mood.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Johnny pines!!

Happy and a few other people came in later and began building the bed while Tony was in the lab. The two teens were once again standing awkwardly in the middle of the lounge, both having an inner battle on whether to speak or not. Johnny decided to be the one to break it.

  
“So... Spider-Man, huh. Does the um... web stuff come out of you or?” Peter gave him a disturbed look but answered nonetheless. 

  
“No! Gross. I made it with a formula of molecular adhesives and...” he trailed off realising that Johnny probably wouldn’t understand a word he was saying. “Anyway, it’s basically just some chemistry, physics and trial and error.” 

  
“Cool! So how’d you become all...” Peter prompted for him to continue when he stopped, “all spider-y and stuff?” 

  
“Um well... long story short I had a bad field trip and got bit by a radioactive spider. I... made a mistake, so I became a superhero to make sure it never happened to anyone else.” 

  
“Okay so... do you wanna give me a tour or something?” Peter slapped himself in the face as if he did something stupid.

  
“Oh yeah! That’s a good idea since you’re gonna be here for a while,” he laughed and it was like music to Johnny’s ears. 

  
_Wait! No it wasn’t! God, what’s wrong with him?_

  
“Where d’you wanna go first?” Peter began walking to the elevator.

  
“Can we start at your- I mean the bedrooms?” He mentally face palmed for the slip up.

  
“Yeah sure they’re just up here, mine’s on the first left and Mr Stark's is just a little further along and on the right. The other Avengers’ are in the locked rooms. They’re only used when the whole team needs to stay here.” He finished with a deep breath and opened the room to reveal Happy and the other staff building Johnny’s bed. 

  
It was decorated with posters of Star Wars, Spider-Man and other nerdy stuff. A desk with text books lined up on it was pushed in the corner with a rolling chair tucked under it. On top there was a giant monitor and Stark Headphones with a personalised keyboard and mouse near it. A walk in closet door was placed in the other corner of the room next to the ensuite door and glass window. Dim red and blue lights lined the ceiling along with normal LED ones that seemed to have no light switch. 

  
The doors slid back close as Peter walked away and Johnny was quick to follow. As they continued down the hallway, Peter would point to a door and say someone’s name. Eventually they reached the dead end and Peter whirled back around to face him, eyes and smile wide. 

  
“So, what’s next?” he asked and Johnny tore his eyes away from his face to answer the question. 

  
“Training area?” Silently Peter led the way again and Johnny almost collided with him when he stopped outside the entrance.

  
“So, when I come to the Compound – every Friday – I normally use the boxing ring with Happy to improve my Spidey-Sense and agility. I use the pool too, don’t ask how but I often get myself in situations involving water. The hot tub is also pretty great for sensory overloads,” he gestured to each thing as he mentioned it. 

  
They walked over to another door which opened automatically to reveal the pool and hot tub. 

  
“Not a fan of water myself,” Johnny joked and even if his brain denied it, it was only so that Peter would laugh. He did and once again Johnny lost himself in it. 

  
“-pool?” The older boy only caught the end of the question and Peter tilted his head in concern, like a puppy. 

  
“What?”

  
“I asked if you wanna get in the pool, do you?” 

  
“I’ll um sit on the edge and watch you?” he offered. He nodded and walked over to the changing room. He came back top less and in trunks and oh my god, if Johnny didn’t have a crush before he definitely would now. 

  
Peter seemed to notice Johnny staring and blushed covering himself before walking to the poolside. 

  
“Wait!” Johnny called a second before he jumped in and Peter whipped around. “Do a flip!” 

  
“Alright!” He leapt of the edge doing two flips and landing perfectly in the water. Johnny sat on the edge, legs dipping in the water, and heated up the water just in case. 

  
“Oh wow!” Peter noticed the change in temperature and waded over to were the boy sat. His brown hair was plastered to his forehead and his eyes were blown wide because of the chlorine. 

  
He leaned back and relaxed, his whole ‘carrying the world on his shoulders’ persona had vanished and he was like any other teenager. 

  
“You’re not too cold, are you? Or hot? Or um...” he laughed awkwardly and Peter chuckled with him. 

  
“Nah, I’m all good, thank you,” he replied politely and they fell into a silence, only the splashing if water accompanying them. To Johnny it felt like an eternity before Peter finally spoke up again.

  
“So what’s it like, being famous, living in Baxter Building?” 

  
“Its uh, cool,” he responded dumbly, “Baxter is a lot like here just less... tech-y and big. Being famous is great. Just, sometimes, it feels like your whole life is under a microscope. I hope the whole school thing will be kept quiet.” Peter nodded in understanding. Even if he had never witnessed it, he could imagine how chaotic it would be. 

  
“That’s one of the reasons I stay behind a mask, that and to protect my family and friends.” Peter rested his head on Johnny’s leg and sighed. 

  
Heat radiated off him and Johnny could feel the blush painting his own cheeks. After a few minutes, Peter got up and grabbed the older teen’s ankle, pulling him closer to the edge.

  
“C'mon Storm, join me!” He span in circles, arms outstretched, as if he was challenging him. Johnny snorted but regardless he took off his shirt. He couldn’t jump in since the moment he did so Peter pulled him. 

  
He burst into laughter at the girly shriek that left him and Johnny laughed with him. 

  
“My hair!” he exclaimed and tried to fix it. Peter splashed him with more water and he eventually gave up on its revival. “You’re paying for that!” he launched towards him and grabbed Peter by the shoulders. 

  
Holding him there, he cupped his hands and splashed water over his already-wet curls and Peter spluttered against the water over his face. Johnny ruffled his curls until it stuck up in every which way and snorted at Peter's angry face.

  
“You look like a puppy, sweetheart,” the pet name slipped out easily but Peter seemed to think it was a joke anyway.

  
“I don’t!” he protested. 

  
“You’re literally pouting,” he pointed out and Peter covered his face in shame. 

  
“Mr Hogan has told me to alert you that Mr Storm's bed is finished,” Friday interrupted and another girly shriek left Johnny. 

  
“That’s Friday, by the way. She’s an AI and basically runs the building,” Peter explained. 

  
“So she’s a robot butler?” he simplified.

  
“Yeah kinda,” Peter agreed as he bobbed to the edge. Johnny didn’t want to leave, he would stay here forever with Peter. He lifted himself out of the pool with ease and gracefully got back on his feet. Heading towards the showers, Peter turned back to see Johnny still in the pool, watching him.

  
“You coming, Storm?” That seemed to break him from his trance and he hoped into the edge and got out too, weird. 

  
They swiftly got changed and out the shower and Peter waited for Johnny to finish fixing his hair.

  
“Dude, c’mon it looks great, now let’s go,” he pointed towards the door and walked through it. When he noticed Johnny was still not following, he decided to try a different method.

  
“Wouldn’t want to get too cold!” he said loudly and he heard the whispering of ‘crap’ and footsteps.

  
“Low blow, Pete, low blow,” he sighed and caught up with the boy as they left the gym. They toured through the compound until they reached the familiar door of Peter’s. It slid open. A few duffel bags were placed on the new bed and a post-it note was attached to one of them.

  
_Have fun with Peter!_

_-Sue and Reed_

  
Next to it, in scruffy hand writing, was another comment from Ben. It read:

  
If he hurts you, I’ll hurt him harder.  
  
Have fun with your crush!

  
He quickly ripped it up before checking if Peter had seen it. He hadn’t. He looked through the bags before sorting the stuff into piles and placing them under his new bed. Peter sat on his own side of the room and browsed his phone. After a while, Friday called them for dinner and they shared multiple pizzas (super metabolisms and all). It wasn’t long until they had gone back to Peter's room and were getting ready to sleep. 

  
“G'night Johnny,” Peter mumbled and Johnny grinned at how out of it he was. 

  
“G'night Pete,” his words fell on deaf ears as Peter had fallen asleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

Monday came soon enough. The boys had mostly spent their weekend on their phones or for Peter, he did homework. They hadn’t spoken much and had mostly been in silence or answered in one word. Johnny barely got himself out the Compound before Happy started driving away, spending most of the morning making sure he looked the part. The drive was too long, an awkward silence filled the car as Happy rolled up the parting and left the boys to ‘chat’. By the time they reached the front of the school, they both desperately wanted to put an end to it and had scrambled out the car.

It didn’t take long for most of the school to be gathered around Johnny who, in return, was attempting to sign as many text books as possible. Peter had slipped away the second a cheerleading group had screamed his name and escaped to where Ned and MJ were waiting for him.

  
“Dude is that actually Johnny Storm?” Ned asked while initiating The Hand Shake. 

  
“Um yeah. Y’know when I like face planted and stuff? Yeah well turns out that I hibernate and now Johnny follows me to make sure I don’t face plant again,” he explained briefly and MJ looked up from her book to look at Storm and roll her eyes. 

  
“Let me guess, you want to keep your secret identity and are annoyed that one of the most famous teens now follows you?” she guessed and Peter stared at how accurate she was. Ned pat his shoulder apologetically even if it was obvious that he wanted to go meet the boy. Johnny was still basking in attention and had now moved on to showing tricks with his powers. 

  
“Can we just go? I think I have chemistry as first.” They took off down the hall and parted ways. He went to the nearly-empty classroom taking the back seat.

  
“At least in class Johnny won’t be the centre of attention,” Peter mumbled but little did he know that he was up for a hell of a day. 

  
“Alright so we have a new student. I’m sure you’ve all realised who he is but in case you didn’t, Johnny care to introduce yourself?” Ms Warren exclaimed a few minutes later, grinning like an idiot. Said boy stood up with the confidence of a professional actor and flashed his award-winning smile to everyone.

  
“My name is Johnny Storm aka Human Torch aka Hottest man in the world. I like cars and I’m bisexual. I can also light myself in fire and save the world in my free time,” he said cockily. The teacher beamed at him and applauded signalling for the class to do so. He sent a wink Peter's way and sat back in his chair with his feet on his desk. The teacher didn’t even notice and began teaching.

  
“Thank you, Mr Storm. Today it just so happens that we will be having our main lesson centred around fire and how it causes chemical reactions...” she droned on and eventually Peter stopped listening, more concentrating on the fact that even teachers would change lessons for Johnny.

He was kind of a douchebag, an egotistical, cocky douchebag. He was nothing like when him and Peter were touring the Compound and in the pool. When they were alone, Johnny was sensitive and had even admitted that he didn’t like fame that much and if Peter was told they were different people than he would believe them.

He ducked his head low when he caught the teen's eye and silently made a promise to avoid him as much as he could. He know it would be difficult due to the whole hibernation thing but Peter was good at being invisible.

When the class began cheering, he looked up and tilted his head in confusion. Johnny was once again bragging about his powers by juggling pure fireballs and making his hair smoke. How tempted Peter was to jump to the ceiling and begin bench pressing the tables was not to be talked about. Soon, everyone started giving him different chemicals to heat up and Peter watched absentmindedly. He was lost in his thought until his Peter-Tingle ripped him out of them and he sat up straight and before he knew what was happening, him was yelling, “Stop!”

  
Everyone’s attention turned to him and Johnny was a split second away from pouring a clear substance into a fire he created.

  
“What the fuck are you doing?!” he exclaimed as he climbed over a table and took the bottle from him. They all looked at him, dumbfounded, even the teacher was confused. “That is highly explosive, you get that near any temperature over 200° F and everyone in here is dead!” he explained and he showed them the label on the bottle only a few still understood.

  
“Well Mr Parker, good understanding of chemicals. Don’t curse in future though, or I will have to punish you,” the teacher stepped in and Peter looked like _he_ was ready to burst into flames. 

  
_I just saved your lives and you’re telling me to watch my language,_ he thought. The bell rang thankfully, before Peter could cause a scene and yell at the Ms Warren. He left to get his bag and continued out the door into the busy corridor. Peter left quick enough that he missed the embarrassed and ashamed expression on Johnny's face. He checked his time table and headed towards his next class. It passed in a blur and before long, it was lunchtime and he was going to the cafeteria. Making sure to duck his head, he sat in his usual place, next to MJ and opposite Ned, and began rambling as per usual. 

  
“Sorry, I don’t really want Johnny following me here so I might be a bit-" he quickly looked over his shoulder for where the boy was and turned back quick enough to give him whiplash. “Distracted. So, um, how are you guys?” 

  
“Dude, why are you hiding? You could become so popular if you’re friends with Johnny!” Ned exclaimed, a bright smile lighting up his face.  
“Yeah but the more people I’m friends with, the more people who could figure out I’m, y'know,” MJ nodded and hummed in agreement. She then smirked at him as if she knew something that he didn’t.

  
“What’s that look for?” he asked and began eating his fries. 

  
“What look?” she replied calmly.  
“You know. The one where, c'mon you know what I mean!” She raised an eyebrow at him and he sighed.

The cafeteria became relatively louder and Peter looked behind him only to see Johnny and a crowd of others storm in. He sat at the table in the centre if the room, Flash and his friends sitting next to him and the popular cheerleaders opposite him. Peter rolled his eyes and looked back at his friends.  
“See what I mean!” he gestured dramatically at the table. “Y'know I literally saved his life and he didn’t even thank me. He was too busy flirting with the girls and boys to even notice!”

  
“I would tell you to chill out but I honestly agree. He’s kinda a dick,” Ned said, shooting him a sympathetic look.

Peter turned around again to see Johnny. They locked eyes and the older boy looked like he was about to launch across the hall just to meet him. He had an almost... longing look and Peter could feel the blush on his cheeks.

Twenty minutes later, the bell rang and they scrambled to get over to the locker rooms. Changing quickly, Peter went to the gym where other children were already waiting. Most of the boys wore tight-fitting clothes and Peter stood out by being the only one who made sure everything was baggy and loose. He hid his hands in his sleeves and sat down on the bleachers, waiting for Ned or MJ to come back. It wasn’t long before Flash came up to him with his other jock mates, seeing as Johnny wasn’t there. Flash was smart when it came to bullying, never doing it in front of someone who could stop him, Johnny being one of them. 

  
“Sup Parker, I’m surprised you aren’t best friends with Johnny yet. Seeing as you get on so well with Spider-Man,” he smirked and laughed at his own dumb comment. “Not talking?” he continued taunting, “Are you tired from your Stark Internship?”

  
“What Flash? Can’t think of a new joke?” Peter was so close to snapping right now and Flash was dangerously close to pushing him over the edge. He stood up abruptly and Flash just smirked again.

  
“C'mon Parker. Just admit that I'm smarter than you and the only reason you’re on the team is because they pity you,” he said, completely full of himself.

  
“Maybe you’re only an alternate because your rich-ass dad bribed the school to allow you on the team but you’re so freaking dumb that they kicked you off it. Maybe the only reason you beat me up is because you need to make yourself feel better. I’m sorry that you’re a sad excuse for a human being and I'm sorry that you’re so idiotic that you have to give the school thousands of dollars a week just to stay in it!” He shouted.

Before Flash could say or do anything else, Coach Wilson walked in telling everyone to take their seats. Luckily, it seemed that not many people heard their argument as they entered and the lesson began without disruptions. They were left to do what they wanted and while Peter went to the corner and began doing push ups, a group of students began chanting that Johnny should take his shirt off: gross.

Peter started his workout after checking no one was watching and he rapidly started going through each piece of equipment. When it came to the rope, Peter was glad he was able to release some steam by climbing and flipping around. He didn’t get rope burn, his hands had grown almost immune to getting any friction burns after the bite, so he flipped to his heart's content while no one was watching. Unbeknownst to him that Johnny had been side-glancing at him while he climbed.

The day finished off pretty quickly after that and Peter had just got changed – being last as usual – when Flash decided to show up. He didn’t get much of a warning before he was punched in the face.

  
“Shit!” he yelped and covered the cheek that had a bruise now blossoming on it. While he was distracted, the bully’s fist connected with his ribs as well, causing him to fall to the ground winded. 

  
“Stay down, Penis Parker! And don’t forget your place.” Flash stalked off, leaving Peter struggling to sit up. He did eventually and tried to gather himself up before heading to the door where Johnny would be waiting with Happy.

He attempted to look as though he hadn’t just taken a beating and seemed to succeed as neither of them questioned him as he entered the car. Johnny reheated himself and Peter relaxed thankful for the heat, he was cold after all.

The car journey felt shorter than the one to school, instead of settling in an awkward silence they settled into a comfortable one. They arrived home and the school day was finally over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're still enjoying this!!  
> Comment any ideas or improvements!!


	5. Chapter 5

  
Peter groaned as he poked at the bruise again. It was dark purple and highlighted his left cheekbone – where Flash had punched him yesterday. There was another scarlet bruise patterning his ribs but he opted for hiding it under his hoodie for the day. It was bad enough that people would be staring at him for his face at least they wouldn’t find out about his ribs. He had woken up and panicked at the new color on his face and now he was just trying to see the extent of the damage.

Sighing in resignation, he played around with his hair until he was happy with it and looked back into the mirror. It was hard to miss. He would definitely have trouble covering it up. 

“Peter?” Johnny called from the other side of the door. In shock, Peter slapped a hand over the bruise and proceeded to unlock the door.

“Hi,” he said shortly, slightly muffled by the hand in the way. 

“You okay there?” Johnny asked with a hint of amusement in his voice. 

“Ur... yeah. Why wouldn’t I be?” 

“I don't know, maybe because half your face is covered by your hand?” he replied with a smirk. Peter stifled a groan. “What're you hiding, Pete?” he joked, Peter didn’t laugh. 

“I’m gonna get ready,” he replied quietly and made a move to slip past Johnny. He was stopped by a hand on his bicep. His hand was slowly pulled from it’s place on his cheek and he closed his eyes. He heard a choked out gasp and stepped back slightly, his eyes flying open again.

“Who did that?” Johnny breathed as he lifted his hand towards the bruise.

“I just um walked into a-a spoon!” The older boy looked at him incredulously. Peter could feel the blush painting his cheeks and turned to leave only to be, once again, pulled back again. Johnny’s fingers danced over his cheekbone and he looked into Peter's eyes with intensity. 

“Who did it?” he asked again. It was somehow soft yet had a threatening undertone. Not directed at him but to the guy who hurt him. 

“It was just-" he sighed, “It was my fault anyway.” Johnny looked at him again and his bright blue eyes bore into his own. “It was Flash,” he admitted quietly. The room descended into a silence and Peter finally left without being stopped. The journey to school was like that too and Peter wished he didn’t know why.

Flash and Johnny had stuck together on the first day. Unsurprisingly, it seemed that two-faced bastards stuck together and they had immediately bonded. Flash had helped him get to class, told him everyone’s names and didn’t constantly beg for his autograph. When Peter had slipped off, Flash was there to help him get through the crowds like he owned the school. To Johnny, Flash was his first friend.

To say Johnny was shocked would be an understatement. Out of everyone, he never would’ve thought that Flash would hurt Peter and had more expected it to be the girl that was with him for doing something stupid.

An immeasurable amount of rage boiled beneath his skin and he attempted to keep himself from bursting into flames right then and there. He was gonna pummel that sonofabitch into the ground so he couldn't even look in Peter's direction again. Call it overkill but Johnny had an overwhelming urge to protect Peter with his life. He strolled into the school, eyes searching for the bully and he looked as though he would challenge anyone who dared get in his way. Peter went into school and met up with his friends, as usual, oblivious as to the storm that raged in Johnny's head. 

He signed his death sentence as soon as he entered Johnny's view.

Flash sauntered over to him, deceiving smile upon his face, and greeted him. Scarily calm, Johnny grabbed him by the collar and shoved him into the nearest lockers.

As he collided with it, several things happened: Flash's cocky expression turned into a fearful one, the school began cheering and Peter turned to him, eyes widening in confusion.

With maniacal look in his eyes, Johnny proceeded to knee Flash in the groin, making him double over with a pained grunt. Yanking him off the lockers, he kicked him in the back of the knees so that Flash tumbled to the floor in a heap. That was when Peter stepped in.

From his place down the hall, Peter launched towards Johnny, who was yet to continue his assault against the bully. He threw himself onto the boy, raining down punches all while Peter screamed profanities and protests. Just as Johnny began heating up his hands, his hair smoking excessively at this point, Peter grabbed his shoulder, trying to pull off the other boy. Still high off adrenaline Johnny whipped his head around and snatched up his wrist with a bruising grip, forgetting that his hand were literally on fire. 

“Shit! Fuck!” Harshly ripping his arm away, Peter stared at Johnny with wide eyes and the chanting and cheering stopped almost instantly. He clutched his injured arm to his chest but even then it the red hand print left on it was obvious. Johnny backed away too, almost leaping off of Flash and staring at Peter with regret. 

“I am so-" his apology was interrupted by the blearing siren of the fire alarm. The students rushed out of the school their eyes lingering on Johnny and Peter as if they were afraid. Ned and MJ came and helped Flash up and dragging Peter with them. Johnny stood there in shock while the sprinklers came on coating him in water and causing him to shiver.

What had he done?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Trigger Warning*   
> Violence 
> 
> I guess... maybe I should have put that on the chapter before but oops!
> 
> The Fault In Our Stars is a great book you guys should read it, just saying!!
> 
> This gets real romantic so MAJOR plot and stuff. 
> 
> Anyway enough said!!  
> Enjoy....

As MJ and Ned wrapped an arm around his shoulder to lead him out the building, Peter looked at the already-scarring burn on his wrist. 

  
Of course, Peter had been burnt a lot over his time being Spider-Man but the pain was more emotional than physical. It hurt like a bitch though he couldn’t lie and even the other members of the school looked at him with concern. 

  
He knew Johnny wouldn’t do that but doubt lurked in his find as he remembered the blood lusted look in his eyes as he pummelled Flash into the floor.

  
“It was my fault,” Peter mumbled as they waited outside for instructions. 

  
“Dude, everything is your fault with that guilt complex of yours!” Ned exclaimed and Peter let out a small laugh.

  
“Parker, honestly it wasn’t your fault. Johnny shouldn’t've lashed out like that,” MJ chimed in from her book. She was reading ‘The Fault In Our Stars’ which was surprising considering the amount of emotions in it. 

  
“He always acts really weird around me. Does he hate me or something?” Peter asked thin air, it whistled in response. A few minutes later, classes began going inside again after the fricking fire brigade told them it was okay. 

  
It was obvious that Johnny was the cause yet they still had to check for some reason. When one of the firemen saw his arm, though, he immediately went over to him. 

  
“What happened there, son?” he asked with sincerity.

  
“I just um burnt myself?” He said but it sounded more like a question. Carefully, the man inspected his wrist, Peter wincing when he came to close to the wound and came to the conclusion that it needed ‘immediate medical care’.

  
“No, it’s fine, it doesn’t even hurt!” The man shot his a disbelieving look and continued dragging him to the paramedics. Peter caught a glimpse of Johnny’s blonde hair and caught his eye soon after. The boy quickly pushed through the crowds to get to him and finally met up with him by the ambulance that was – for some reason – called. 

  
Without hesitation, Johnny pulled him into an awkward hug and after a second, Peter pat him lightly on the back. The paramedic cleared her throat , making them pull away and then gestured to Peter’s wrist. She sat him down on the edge of the van then looked pointedly at the blond-haired boy near them. He looked again toward Peter with an apologetic smile then scurried off towards the other students who were heading inside. 

  
“This is a second degree burn. I’ll need to disinfect and wrap it up, okay Sweetheart?” the woman asked kindly and began grabbing the things. It wasn’t long until Peter returned to his class, avoiding Johnny by sitting next to MJ and not making eye contact. The day continued like that and thankfully Flash seemed to get the hint and leave him allow. 

  
Although, the few times Peter saw him, he had red and purple bruises painting his face. Peter had no clue why Johnny did what he did but he had immense guilt for it and couldn’t help but take some of the blame. When the day finally came to an end he walked up to the black Audi as usually but when the window rolled down he had to do a double take.

  
“What are you guys doing here?!” he yelped when he realised that Sue Storm and Tony Stark were both waiting for them. 

  
“Johnny,” they replied as one, creeping Peter out more. They swung their doors open and began towards the school when they saw Johnny in the distance. He immediately turned pale and lost all blood in his face as he notice Flash's parents were also there.

  
“Oh shit!” Peter murmured when he realised what was going down and now he wondered whether he, too, would get in trouble. He deserved it anyway.

  
Burying his bandaged hand in his hoodie pocket, Peter headed toward the Principal's office and sheepishly waved to the receptionist. The old woman smiled back and told his to ‘make himself at home.’ The two superheroes entered the office soon later and Peter followed them like a duckling. 

  
Johnny stormed in (pun not intended) a second later and slumped in his seat, the human representation of pissed off. Flash entered with his parents, looking as innocent as ever and like he hadn’t been bullying him for most of his life.

  
“We all know what happened so we'll skip the pleasantries. As far as I know, Johnny attacked Flash with provocation,” Principal Morita shuffled some paper around on his desk, “ Injuries included a broken nose, 3 bruised ribs and 2 black eyes. He was very close to breaking a rib and causing even more damage and a possible hospital trip. He also caused the smoke alarm go off and 1st responders were called, stopping them from arriving at other, more important, places.” There was a brief pause and nobody dared to speak. Glares were cast in Johnny's direction and only intensified when reading off the damage.

  
“Peter Parker-" cue a deep inhale from both Tony and Peter “- was also involved trying to stop Johnny. We haven’t had clear evidence, or information for that matter, on what happened between them. So, Mr Parker, care to comment?” Morita looked at Peter with soft eyes, knowing it was unlikely he made things worse. 

  
“W-well um Johnny... a-attacked Flash because he um he punched me yesterday,” he swallowed and looked at Tony who nodded in encouragement. “I went over to him before he hurt Flash badly and them I put a hand on his shoulder.”

  
With his enhanced hearing, Peter could hear Johnny's heart rate pick up with panic and could feel Sue tense up next to him. He didn’t want to throw Johnny under the bus or anything but he didn’t want to lie either.

  
“He turned around but like... I don’t know, maybe he didn’t realise it was me. Johnny's hands were on fire and he grabbed my wrist. The fire alarm went off so everyone left and so... yeah,” he finished and ducked his head. 

  
“You said Flash punched you, where?” Morita said in return. 

  
“Just my eye. It’s pretty much healed though so don’t worry.” Tony scoffed. The purple bruise was still on his face and he was almost guilty that he hadn’t realised. A tense silence glided over the room.

  
“So, you’re gonna kick ‘Flash’ outta this school, right?” Tony spoke up and Sue hummed in agreement. 

  
“Well, due to Mr Thompson being an exemplary student and this being a one off thing, no we will not be expelling him.” He looked over at the parents of the bully. They were yet to speak. He cleared his throat and looked at Johnny. “Johnny will be on a warning and will be excluded for two days for violence, however. Flash and Johnny will be split up during classes and his actions towards Peter are yet to determine what will happen between them.” Almost immediately, Tony and Sue began protesting. 

  
“I'm suing them for all they’re worth!” Tony shouted, “And if Johnny is excluded then this school will be bankrupt within the hour,” he threatened already grabbing his phone to call his army of lawyers.

  
Sue second his threat by getting ready to call Reed.

  
“Alright!” the Principal shouted gaining everyone's attention. “Johnny will not be excluded,” said boy sighed in relief, “However I don’t expect this to happen again. Any pupil of mine is valued and if another person gets hurt then I won’t hesitate to expel either of you boys.”

  
Peter could see the regret shining in Johnny's eyes. They locked eyes and Johnny smiled at him with jubilation. Only slightly humiliated, Flash and Johnny shook hands, giving unmeaningful apologies and exiting the office. Everything had been sorted out... For a second.

  
It wasn’t long before Sue, Tony and Flash's parents (Rose and Harrison Thompson) exploded into an argument. 

  
Johnny watched from the side, amused by Harrison's stuttered answers and empty threats. They were loud and Johnny was sure that people in nearby apartment buildings would be able to hear them. He smirked as he watched Tony say something about how smart Peter was compared to their idiotic son and that’s when he realised that Peter wasn’t in his view. 

  
Abruptly, he pulled off the wall he was lounging against and frantically searched around for the boy. He was quivering in the corner, hands over his ears and his fingers clawing at the skin around them enough to draw blood. 

  
Enhanced senses, right.

  
He startled into action and slowly crouched down to the curled up boy. Cautiously, he peeled Peter's hands off his ears, careful of the bandaged and wound that he had caused. 

  
“Deep breaths, okay?” Johnny had no clue what he was doing but it seemed to be helping, “C'mon Pete, calm down. Deep breaths.” Slowly, Peter’s shudder-filled sobs became quieter and came to a stop as he re-opened his eyes. 

The large, dilated pupils looked up at him, dizzily, and the endless dark brown bore into his head as Peter came back from his overwhelmed thoughts. He only then realised that it had gone silent. Only heavy breathing could be heard and he could sense the others looking at the two teens. 

  
“Peter?” came Tony's voice, “You okay, buddy?” 

  
An irritated grunt came from Flash's dad and he rolled his eyes as if annoyed by someone hyperventilating. He scoffed and looked at the boy like a piece of dirt on his boots. 

  
“What is he, autistic or something? He needs to get up and stop being a baby about a little shouting!” Harrison complained and his pathetic family agreed. 

  
Johnny could feel the simmering anger coming from his sister and Stark. 

  
Tony slowly stood up from where he was crouched down by Peter, brushed off his Armani blazer and pants and promptly threw himself at the man who dared offend his kid. He managed to get a hit to his nose and heard the sickening crack that followed before Happy and Reed, who had just entered the school, pulled his off the man. 

  
“You son of a bitch!” he spat, livid. The yelling had a domino effect and soon the threats and insults were back to being chucked to each of them. It didn’t take long for Johnny to notice Peter curling into himself again. 

  
He reached out and placed a tentative hand on the boys shoulder, signalling with his eyes that they should leave. They stood up and stumbled towards the exit, Peter basically being carried due to his light headedness. 

  
The two young superheroes dumped themselves on the stairs outside and Johnny looked at the abandoned school. He wondered how it got so late so quickly, the pinky-orange skies taunting him of how the uneventful day slipped through his fingers. He turned his head a bit and smiled at Peter who had shyly done the same. 

  
They gravitated toward each other. 

  
Neither noticed when Peter’s head rested on Johnny’s shoulder or when their fingers entwined. Only now looking out to the view, the bustling city they’d have seen millions of times, only now it seemed like it was completely different. Like seeing the world through a different lens and neither rejected it. 

  
Leaning in until...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love reading your comments so feel free to give any advice, improvements, reactions or requests!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I'm so sorry this took so long!! Writer's Block is a bitch but even then that isn't a valid excuse!! I really hope I can update more often but with the whole Corona Thing going on it's been really stressful! I hope this attempt at angst is a good enough apology and will make up for the months of procrastination! 
> 
> As always, feel free to point out any grammatical or punctuation mistakes and give ideas...

Cutlery scraped against the plates and Peter winced at the sound. It was awkward, sitting there with the Fantastic Four and Mr Stark, in silence. Sue, Reed and Ben had been invited around after the whole ‘Flash' thing and now they sat eating some meal Tony ordered his caterers to make. 

  
“Why didn’t you tell me you got punched?” Tony shattered the silence. 

  
“It wasn't a big deal. It wasn’t fatal or anything,” Peter mumbled and was glad that his shirt hid his aching chest. The purple bruises on his ribs had changed to yellow-green ones which made them only more susceptible to pain. He tried to cover up his wince when he accidentally knocked his stomach against the table. Nobody took any notice except Johnny, who lifted his eyes from his plate every now and again to look at him. The air around the Supers grew thick with tension as they all ate their dinner in silence that – this time – nobody dared to break. 

  
The boys left for their room, avoiding saying a word to each other as they got ready for bed. It was somehow only Tuesday and yet the boys (Peter) had managed to like, hate and love each other in only forty eight hours. Peter glared the ceiling like it personally offended him and let his thoughts lead astray in his head. 

  
_Closing his eyes, he met Johnny in the middle and leaned into it. Johnny moved his hand to cup Peter's cheek and their noses brushed against each other. Peter had no practise, in fact this was his first kiss, but it seemed like Johnny knew what he was doing so the younger boy let him take the lead. When the finally backed out of it, Johnny stared right into his eyes, fingers brushing the bruise on his cheek. Peter smiled awkwardly, his chest aching with emotion as he-_

  
His phone vibrates in the corner of his eye, tearing him away from the flashback he was having. Peter reached over and didn’t bother checking the caller ID.

  
“Hello?” he croaked.

  
“Loser-Number-One, Ned and I are gonna stay in school tomorrow to study for English. Do you and flame-dork wanna join us?” MJ's bored voice flooded through the phone and Peter grinned at the nicknames.

  
“You think of me as Loser-Number-One? Aww you do have a heart! I’ll check with Johnny now though, text you in a sec,” he replied teasingly while sliding off his bed and going to Johnny's side of the room. 

  
“Bye dork,” she hung up and Peter pocketed his phone. 

  
“So MJ wants to know if you wanna um study with us tomorrow,” he paused looking up to see his expression, “Do you?” 

  
“Um yeah sure. Is it decathlon or what?” Peter shook his head.

  
“Nah we just need to do some English revision.” The silence that followed was agonizing. Peter coughed and checked his phone, eyes bugging out when he saw that it ten already.

  
“You didn’t know that you literally sat there staring at the ceiling for like 3 hours?” Johnny asked, amused. Peter mumbled an answer, digging into his closet for something to wear to bed. He decided on a hoodie with the pun, “You matter, unless you multiply yourself by the speed of light squared, then you energy,” written on it with some plain pyjama pants. He turned around to go to the bathroom only to bump into Johnny who was standing right in front of him, very close. 

  
“Uh,” Peter and Johnny locked eyes and looked at each other. Well this isn’t awkward at all, Peter thought sarcastically. It was like Deja vu: staring at each other’s eyes in silence. Only then did Peter realise how much taller Johnny was then him. Of course, Peter wasn’t the tallest man alive, he was short for his age and it didn't help that he looked like a strong wind could blow him away. But Johnny, he was built similarly to a brick wall, broad shoulders and had at least 6 inches on Peter. He also noticed how Johnny had a ‘you mess with me I’ll fuck you up' look to him and his, ironically, icy blue eyes bore into Peter’s brown ones.

  
“Uh...” Peter repeated, helpfully. Time seemed to slow down and the smaller boy wished they had avoided this awkward situation as a whole. 

  
“I’m sorry. For early, I mean... I shouldn’t have lost my cool like that and burnt you,” Johnny breathed sincerely. And despite the seriousness of the situation, Peter couldn’t help but wonder: _was that pun intentional_? 

  
“It’s fine, it wasn’t your fault anyway. I got in your way,” he smiled but it was more of a grimace. The awkward tension flooded the room. From the bullying to the burn mark to the kiss, things just couldn’t help but be comically ungraceful. 

  
“I um... shouldn’t have kissed you, either,” He whispered and Peter felt a weird pang of sadness go through him when he realised Johnny hadn’t meant it. It had been a mistake; how could Peter even _think_ someone like Johnny was interested in him? 

  
“You didn’t mean to? It was all an accident, right... I didn’t mean to either,” despite his sentence being cut up and barely put together, Peter managed to lie through his teeth about how he felt. And he didn’t even realise it until now:

  
He had a crush on Johnathon Storm...

  
Even when Peter had asked Liz – a senior – to homecoming he hadn’t felt so out of league. Johnny was this famous superhero who could fly and light himself on fire and posed for magazines. Whilst Peter nerded out with Ned about stupid Lego Sets. He couldn’t help but feel embarrassed that he had even thought for a moment that Johnny liked him. Hell, he probably hated him, considering that he had to literally stay in the same room with Peter for at least a month. Peter had caused him to have to go back to school – nerd school – and he had pretty much stopped Johnny from visiting his family...

  
_God! His Family!_ Peter stole him away for what? Just so he didn’t sleep through winter. It isn’t like he’d miss much anyway, only Spider-Man which he's missing even then. 

  
Shaking his head with an uncomfortable sense of regret and dread, Peter looked up into Johnny’s eyes again. He felt burning in the back of his eyes and swallowed his tears, side stepping the other boy and clutching the pile of clothes to his chest, like a life line. He shut the door and turned the lock with a gentle click and tried to release the tension in his body. Peter got changed quickly, allowing the baggy hoodie sleeves to cover his hands and pulling the hood up to cover his face. He scrubbed at his eyes and cheeks and tries to make it less obvious that he had been close to tears, spraying water to cool down. He just needed to operate himself and Johnny for a short while. Of course, he couldn't exactly go far, but he could stay on the opposite side of the room to him for a while. At the study session with MJ and Ned tomorrow, Peter could probably just ignore him or something, stay out of his way. _How could he be so stupid?_

  
Meanwhile, Johnny felt his hopes and dreams die as he spoke those words. They stared at each other for a while but Peter seemed absent, like he was thinking deeply about the world's greatest secrets. Johnny was about to say something along the lines of an apology or a confession when Peter abruptly dove around him and into the bathroom behind him. The younger boy locked it without hesitation leaving Johnny gaping and staring down at nothing. 

  
He messed up. He messed up real bad and he needed to fix it, _fast_. 

  
If Peter hated him, he wouldn’t be terribly surprised. Johnny would be, devastated if (or more when) Peter rejected him. Their kiss was probably a one off thing; it was an ‘Spur of the Moment’ kind of reaction. Adrenaline was likely gushing through their bodies and caused the pair to react recklessly and without thinking. But regardless, Johnny wanted to do it again, and again, and again. He craved for the brunet's affection, despite not even knowing if the boy was gay or not. That was a different subject entirely and he was elected to ignore it. 

  
He shook himself into awareness again and decided to take advantage of Peter being in the bathroom, changing into a tank top and basketball shorts and briefly running his fingers through his hair in the mirror hanging on the wall. He checked his phone and sent a text to Sue wishing her a goodnight and a sorry for the trouble he caused receiving a kind-hearted message back that caused him to beam back at his phone. He heard a click and turned to see Peter leave the bathroom and climb into bed without acknowledging him. Johnny frowned, eyebrows turning downwards but brushed it off as him being tired. The blond slipped into his bed and the light automatically turned off, man he loved living in a tower with an AI. He curled up and awaited for the mercy of darkness to bestow upon him. 

  
Johnny wouldn’t give up on trying to become a friend (and maybe more) to Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been thinking if maybe adding a new character to complicate things even more... Options:
> 
> Wade Wilson/Deadpool (aged down ofc)  
> Harley Keener  
> Steve Rogers   
> Natasha Romanoff  
> Clint Barton  
> More Tony Stark  
> More Fantastic Four  
> More Ned and MJ  
> Any other avengers  
> Dr Strange  
> Nobody  
> Or any of your own ideas!!
> 
> Please take the time to comment which one you would like and I'll see what I can do!! >~<


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah! I updated only days after??! What is this?!
> 
> Anyway I felt bad for making you wait so long last time and so i started writing early.  
> I was determined to get this out to y'all today so!!
> 
> Enjoy....

“Dude, dude, dude!” Ned yelled from where he was atop the school steps.

“What, what, what?” Peter teased sarcastically, grinning when he saw Ned's deadpan look. 

“What happened yesterday?! Did you get in trouble? What about Johnny? Did Flash get expelled?!” He shot off questions, giving Peter no time to breathe let alone respond.

“Leave him alone, dork,” Michelle rolled her eyes at the disaster of her friends. They began walking towards the entrance of the school, missing how Johnny obviously looked like he wanted to talk to Peter. The boy seemed to avoid the older at all costs, dodging his attempts at a conversation and refusing to make eye contact.

To say Johnny was pissed off would be an understatement, but despite that he continued trying. Flash didnt bother coming up to him, instead watching the blond with cautious eyes, as if one look his way could burn him. There was the normal crowd gathered around him, like yesterday never happened, and he was seconds away from ripping his hair out from all the attention. Today was not going to be his day; he could already tell.

Peter casually walked to his next class and took a seat at the back, elated to see Ned sit beside him so he didn’t have to sit next to a random. Johnny strolled in not a minute later, his regular followers fluttering around him, and he sat down close to Peter's table. In fact, he happened to choose the table MJ sat at. He looked back at Peter and said boy sank down and glared at the desk in front of him, refusing to address Johnny. Ned happily took his attention when he realised how uncomfortable Peter was, for whatever reason, coming up with at least twenty questions about his powers and the Fantastic Four. It was similar to when he found out Peter was Spider-Man and he spent the 5 minutes until the teacher arrived asking trivial things like: “Do you ever roast marshmallows on your hands?” or “Can you shoot fireballs from your eyes?”

It was art class, Peter's least favourite unless they were doing photography – which was rare. They were supposed to be sketching someone in class' face. It was a fun idea, allowing someone to draw anyone they chooses and then present it to said person, but with Johnny in the class there was a chance there would be 26 sketches of Johnny and it would be just MJ, Peter and Ned who didnt draw him. And then, of course Johnny couldn’t draw himself, though if it wasn’t against the rules Peter could guarantee he would do himself. That did make him wonder who the blond was drawing, he looked over to MJ a few times and kept asking her questions that Peter didn’t bother trying to listen to. 

The soft scratching of pencil on paper filled the room quickly with only low muttering and whispering keeping it company. Peter decided to draw MJ for no reason other than he had a good position and view of her. He also wanted to draw MJ as payback for the many times she had to him in his moments of miniature-crises. He was satisfied with his piece when the teacher asked them to give them to whoever they drew. Peter reached down and swooped his bag into one shoulder, strolling toward MJ with slight hesitancy. Johnny was still talking to her and he didn’t really want to talk to him. He didnt need to start stuttering over words and blush and get butterflies in his stomach right now. He waited until Johnny was distracted by his ever-present entourage and then approach MJ. Peter waved the piece of paper in the air in front of her until she snatched it out of his hand in annoyance. The girl looked over it like a scientist would an experiment. It made Peter squirm uncomfortably in case she hated it. He tried at least. 

“I see you didn’t draw your boyfriend,” she said, raising an unimpressed eyebrow. 

“N-not my boyfriend but... yeah. He’s got a big enough ego to sink a battle ship, I don’t need a meaningless sketch to be added to that pile.” Peter briefly waved a hand over to where Johnny and his fans were. 

“This is pretty good, but you need more shading and depth,” Michelle deadpanned but, and even it was gone as soon as it was there, she looked as though she was touched at the attempt. 

“Who'd you draw?” 

“Ned. That reminds me...” she waved the boy over and passed him the paper. 

“Damn! But... why do I look like I saw Peter not talking the blame for something?” Ned teased and Peter put a hand on his chest, feigning offended. 

“Why not? And your expression is more, ‘Peter failing an exam’,” she added like the bitch she is. 

“I feel like I am getting personally attacked. And I thought you were my friends!” Peter exclaimed, sarcastically outraged. What he didn’t see was a certain fireboy sneaking up on him. 

“I drew you!” Johnny exclaimed when he finally reached him and Peter jumped so high, he almost stuck to the ceiling. 

“Jesus Christ! Warn a guy, dude,” the younger boy attempted to swallow his nervousness. 

It didn’t work. 

He then saw the sketch and immediately felt his heart melting. Johnny managed to include every feature perfectly of his face and it honestly looked like a photo. But then Peter noticed the effort and detail, the precision and patience put into each line and he couldn’t help bit think Johnny made him look better then he was.

“That’s-! How did you make me look so good?!” 

“I didn’t, just drew it realistically,” Johnny smirked at Peter's immediate blush and counted it as a success. 

He was gonna win this boy over, no matter what...

After that lesson and Peter, embarrassingly, taking the portrait, the trio strolled to their next lesson. Wednesdays were always the best as the three friends always had their classes together. It made school better for them considering the amount of nerd-bullying happened in a nerd-school.

The next period was history and time seemed to move like a tortoise because of how boring it was. Nobody needs to know European History, they don’t even live there! It was boring and Peter eventually decided to just go on his phone the whole time and ended up browsing Reddit for memes. The lessons seemed to move quicker after that and in no time was it lunch. Him, Ned and MJ split off to eat in the corner while Johnny sat with the cheerleaders and football players. It was strangely stereotypical but Peter couldn’t care less. His thoughts were else where, particularly on why Johnny seamlessly flirted with him despite only a day before saying kissing him was an accident. 

He opened his mouth to ask something he would probably regret but was interrupted. There was a loud commotion behind him. Cheering and shouting all combining to cause a loud drum-like sound. Peter twisted his body to see what was happening - unsuccessfully might he add. There was a solid wall of teens in the way. 

“What’s happening?” he muttered. A rumble of laughter echoed around the room like a wave and he could definitely hear Johnny’s voice amongst the shouts. 

“Beats me,” MJ replied helpfully. She began standing when she saw Peter scooping up his backpack. He slowly approached the circle, squeezing through where he could and apologising if he unintentionally knocked someone. He had gotten to the front eventually to see Johnny and another blond boy he couldn’t recognise. They were sitting down.

That’s when Peter realised they were arm wrestling and somehow Johnny wasn’t winning. He had an aggravated smile on his face as he flexed his fingers. They were obviously straining from their red faces and pained expressions but the other unfamiliar boy had slight leverage over ‘Torch. 

“Who's that?” he whispered to MJ and once again the girl only shrugged and whispered back,

“Dunno.”

They stayed like that for a few seconds until Johnny's hold weakened and he slipped up. Slowly, the other guy forced his hand onto the table, huffing from the resistance as Johnny still put up a fight. The rumble of cheering started up again as New Guy finally slammed the superhero's hand into the table, the sound ringing in everyone's ears. They both leaped up and Peter sucked in a breath preparing for someone to through a punch or attack the other. Nothing happened though, only the two shaking hands.

“Congrats, man,” Johnny told him, honestly. The guy smirked back saying a quick ‘thanks’ before walking away and towards some of the jocks and cheerleaders, shaking their hands or giving them a side hug.

“Who-?” Peter was cut off by MJ.

“For God's sake, how am I supposed to know?” 

“I dunno. You’re the lady of many facts?” Peter answered sheepishly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wade or Harley??
> 
> You guys can vote as they were the most voted. As for Nat and Clint, I promise I'll add some cameos or side parts for them!
> 
> Anyway! If you, dear reader, could comment on wither Harley or Wade I would really appreciate it! I can't wait to get the next part up!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I kinda rushed this and I made a really big mistake so I had to go over it all again and rewrite it. Sorry, I don't work well with a time limit.  
> I finally caught up on recent movies meaning I've officially watched Dolittle, Spies in Disguise and Onward, all of which I cried over... Onward was so saddd :( Don't worry there won't be any spoilers in this!
> 
> Anyway, I plan on spitting out a chapter once a week if the writer's block isn't too bad and we are finally getting the ball rolling.  
> By the end of this chapter you should be able to see which character out of Harley and Wade I chose... sorry to all those who wanted the other but hopefully you'll keep reading (??) 
> 
> I've rambled long enough....  
> Enjoy...

The rest of the day continued with no interruption, though Peter's mind kept wondering back to the new kid. He was strong enough to take down Johnny Storm – someone who basically worked out for a living – and Peter was only just hearing about it then. 

  
The school was soon abandoned and only stragglers (or other people studying) stayed behind. The four headed up to the library, vaguely seeing that there was another person in one corner of the room, exercise books and folders spread out around the wooden table. They settled around a table and MJ lugged put her scrapbook-looking English notebook, paper falling out of sides and post-it notes sticking out of the edges. The cover also had small markings and softly drawn sketches decorating it, obviously from where she got bored or had suddenly come up with an idea. 

  
“What parts in particular are you losers struggling with?” she asked, flicking a loose curl from where it had fallen out of the messy bun.

  
“Description. I always link the setting towards an emotion and part of the plot,” Ned replied with a grin. He, too, dug out his – less filled – English book. Johnny caught on quickly, though he couldn’t care less about his grades. 

  
Peter day dreamt, resting his head on the palm of his hand. His eyes absently wandered the room and eventually landed on the guy in the corner of the room. He seemed to be concentrating but, almost as if he felt Peter's eyes on him, turned and locked eyes with his. It was the New Guy. He had a jagged scar running through his eyebrow and smaller scars along his jaw and hairline. New-Guy's eyes were blue but different from how electric Johnny's were. They had a grey tint and seemed slightly duller. He made up for it with his cheerful smile, though. 

  
Peter couldn't help smiling back his eyebrows raising slightly. New-Boy went cross-eyed, sticking his tongue out stupidly. Peter snorted; his nose scrunched up with how ridiculous he looked. 

  
He was brought back to real-life when Ned poked him in the shoulder repeating the word “dude” over and over. Peter broke out of his trance in time to see the boy across the room wink and turn back to his work. 

  
“Great, another one,” MJ muttered under her breathe. Peter ignored her, in favour of peering over Johnny's shoulder at the scribbles half-heartedly scrawled out onto the page. He copied it down as best as he could. For someone who looked so good, his writing really couldn’t reflect that. 

  
On a separate, small, piece of paper, Peter wrote, in small letters, ‘ _Meet new blond guy and see what he wants_.’ He paused and then continued writing, _‘and give him you're number,’_ followed by a question mark – it was impossible to tell if he was a jerk or not at this point. 

  
The rest of the study session was a blur to Peter, both exhaustion and anticipation catching up with him.

  
Once they had arrived back at the Tower, Peter decided Johnny must know something so he started a conversation.

  
“So, who was the new guy? How'd he beat you?” He asked, quite tentatively. 

  
“Um, he's new and I actually... don't know. I mean, sure he is like pure muscle but, I'm me, y'know?” Peter, in fact, did not know. Throughout his life he had either been hilariously weak or freakishly strong, so he had never participated in an arm wrestle. Well... except that one time with Captain Rogers but it wasn't competitive it was more to see his boundaries. 

  
“Maybe he just likes lifting weights? I mean, you put up a good fight, it was obviously difficult,” Peter explained but he, himself, was questioning how. The duo headed toward their room and Peter checked if he had any homework due tomorrow: he didn't. Sighing in relief, he grabbed the lazily thrown pile of pyjamas he had chucked there hastily that morning. Peter turned at the sound of the bathroom door shutting and decided to take advantage of Johnny not being present. He changed and kept his hood covering his head. He tucked his hands into his sleeves and thought about watching a movie to take up the time. 

  
The two boys ended up on the couch, in pyjamas, and watching Star Wars: The Last Skywalker. Somehow Tony had downloaded it – legally – before it even came out to the public. Perks of being a billionaire, Peter supposed. 

  
It was relaxing, sitting comfortably in silence and only watching the screen flash with images. Johnny and Peter had come to an “agreement" if you could call it that. Johnny hadn't meant to kiss him and Peter hadn’t either. Of course, that was false, but both teens were too blind to see it. 

  
The day bled into night and soon Peter was struggling to stay awake. He peeled himself off the plush cushions and yawned, stretching his limbs and going to a glass of water. By the time he staggered back into the common room, Johnny had also gotten up and was staring with him with bleary eyes. They stumbled to the shared bedroom and wished each other good night. Johnny didn’t sleep though, at least, not yet. 

  
The new kid seemed nice, happy and wild saying things that not even a genius would understand and talking with no filter. He babbled quite a bit often about the strangest things and he seemed like an all-out nice guy. With sandy-blond hair and a 6 foot 2 inch build, he would be perfect for a sports teams and he wasn't obsessed with Johnny, muttering a few things about him being _Johnny Storm_ and then never mentioning it again. He wasn’t sure whether he liked that though. It was true that Storm loved attention _almost_ more then his hair and New-Guy shrugging of his _well-earned_ social status was a little rude. That being said, Johnny had only talked to him for the hour of lunch they had, part of that being curses whenever either got the upper-hand in their arm wrestle. He sneakily saw him and Peter looking at each other though and he wondered what that was about. He wasn't jealous but they were kinda similar. Anyway, its not like he owns Peter now that he had kissed him, the younger hadn't even liked it and believed it was an accident. 

  
He really screwed this up, didn’t he...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments give me the will to live!!  
> I'd love for you to send me feedback... I live critique so feel free to comment about suggestions, requests, mistakes or overall reactions! I love reading what you guys thought about what I wrote!!
> 
> Have a good day/night or whatever!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got it in on time! Chances are I'll update every Friday and the chapters will be roughly 1 thousand words long!

Peter looked around the buzzing room once again, sighing with both relief and panic. Thursdays were hell for the introvert inside Peter, MJ and Ned being in almost none of classes. It didn’t help that Johnny was swept up by his ever-present entourage and Peter was left to the wolves. Naturally, he dawdled from his locker to the classroom and ended up being close to late. Almost all the seats had been taken by other students, excluding a two-table at the back left. Peter kept his head down as he walked through the rows of chairs and sat – almost submissively – at the lonesome table. Not that he particularly cared. At least he wasn’t next to a certain bullying, blue-eyed blond. 

Speaking of blue-eyed blonds, New-Guy had come bouncing down the rows sometime during Peter's internal monologue and was now staring unblinkingly at the brunet. He stared back boredly - it was too early for this shit. He pulled out the chair, the metal legs scraping across the floor. Peter winced at the screeching it caused, his ears still not comfortable with high-pitched sounds. The blond slumped into the seat like a puppet with their strings cut. He grinned. 

“Hey, you’re from the library! Peter, right?”

“Yeah. Sorry - I don't know who you are,” Peter replied, sheepishly. 

“Wade Winston Wilson, at your service!" He thrust out his hand, eager for Peter to shake it. He did so, smiling back at the enthusiastic teen. At that moment, Ms Warren, their biology teacher, announced her presence. The lesson quickly began; Peter half-heartedly listening. He made it most of the way through the before Wade began poking him with a pencil.

“What?” Peter turned to face him, whisper-shouting with feigned annoyance. 

“Is there a phone in your back pocket by any chance...” He paused and leaned in, “Cos that ass is calling me!” 

Peter gaped at him when he winked and went back to his work like nothing happened. Peter was tempted to slap him but the bell rang before he had time to. They gathered up their books, Wade finishing before him. He peered down at him when he went to sweep his bag off the floor, peeking over his shoulder. He noticed Peter's timetable on his desk and briefly compared it to his own. When he realised they had most of the same classes he huffed out a laugh, murmuring, “Thank fuck for plot convenience,” before turning back to Peter, who had just gotten back up from the floor. 

“What?” the brunet asked, obviously hearing that Wade had said something.

“What?” Wade replied innocently. He put his hands In his pockets and grinned, eyes wide.

“What did you say?" Peter specified.

“I believe I said, ‘What’." He responded, like the dick he is. Peter rolled his eyes but dropped it, heading off to the hall. “So what’s your deal with Storm?” Wade asked after jogging to catch up. They were headed to physics, Wade’s least favourite science – and that was saying something considering he hated science altogether. 

“I know him... from out of school. He doesn't really like me. Just has to follow me around, for a little while.” Wade hummed in acknowledgement and put an arm over his shoulder to steer him towards the classroom. 

“Doesn’t seem like the person you would hang around with, to be honest." Peter tilted his head in confusion.

“What do you mean?”

“Y’know, mathlete, athlete. Nerd, turd. Geek, sleek. Peter Parker, Johnny Storm,” Wade explained, gesturing with his hands as he went on.

"I honestly can't tell who you're trying to insult,” Peter looked up at him expressionlessly. 

“Me?! I would _never_ insult dat ass!” Wade cried as if outraged. 

“What’s with your obsession with my butt, anyway?” 

“Have you seen it?! People should worship your ass!" It was at the second that Johnny came up to them and stared as if they had 3 heads. 

“Why are people worshipping his ass?" He asked, slightly horrified. 

“Don’t say it!” Peter snapped before Wade could say something vulgar. He shrugged and raised his eyebrows. 

They continued walking through the halls until they reached the room and Peter went towards a desk. Both Wade and Johnny followed, the situation turning awkward when there was only one spot they could sit in.  
  
“I’m sure Johnny over here can get his own seat right? I mean you are a _Superhero_ after all," Wade smiled sourly at Johnny and he gave a smug look in return. 

“C’mon man you've been here for a day, Peter doesn’t know you!” he responded and Peter prayed for a random person to come over here so the soon-to-be argument could end before it started.

“Y’know I’m sure I can just move, then you can both sit here!" Peter tried to compromise but he was ignored. 

“I know him well enough! Besides, there are at least 5 other horny teens who would kill to sit next to you! Go sit with them and stop bothering my Petey-Pie!" 

Peter frowned at the pet name. The two blondes continued bickering and at that point Peter was so get up with them he was tempted to move.  
  
“Move.” A single coldly spoken word made all 3 boys turn and both Johnny and Wade immediately jumped out of the way. A curly haired teen yanked the chair from under the table and sat. She got out a book, “Carrie” from the looks of it, and kicked her bag under the desk.

“Michelle?! I didn’t know we had this class together," Peter exclaimed, pleasantly surprised. 

“That’s because I normally ignore you,” she replied without missing a beat. “I could feel the testosterone over here so I thought I’d save you, no need to thank me. Oh, and hi, Wade.”

“Hey MJ! Remember: aim for the kneecaps!” Wade greeted back, like life-long friends.

“You two know each other?” Peter asked.

“Yeah, yesterday MJ was waiting for the bus and some guys came along so she kicked one of them in the stomach. I stepped in and beat 'em up but she helped. People just need to mind their own business,” Wade explained. 

“Yeah, that’s what Spider-Man does,” Johnny added and Peter looked down, blushing. 

“He’s not that great. He doesn’t save everyone," Peter murmured and Wade gasped.

“Spidey is bae, Petey! He has an ass that rivals yours!” 

“Again with the asses, Wade?” Peter sighed. He opened his mouth to make a smart retort but was cut off by the bell. His hulking figure trudged off followed by Johnny’s and Peter settled down. 

His thoughts were quick to roam to Wilson. It was obvious that everything he said about his ass was a joke – or, at least, Peter hoped it was. He seemed nice and had even helped MJ before he knew her. He was obviously athletic and he wouldn't be surprised if he joined Johnny at the “probably shouldn't be in this school but still are" table. He was obviously a fan of Peter's alter ego and the brunet found his passion kind of... adorable. Johnny seemed to like him to some degree and MJ and Wade looked as though they both had violence in common.

Peter liked Wade, he seemed nice and Peter would gladly ignore the vulgar comments if he could hang out with him.  



	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so this is a short chapter bcs Writer's Block is a bitch. Next weeks' will be longer to make up for this <3
> 
> BIG NEWS!!!   
> Spider-Man: Homesick (yes thats the actual name) has a teaser trailer and OMFG!! >~< If you havent watched it go do it now!! No spoilers in here so its fine for now but srsly: Its amazing!!!
> 
> Link: https://youtu.be/oBFsrewOU1o

“You’re Canadian?!” Peter exclaimed and immediately blushed when he attracted the attention of the whole cafeteria. 

  
“Fuck yeah, I am. And may I just say: you have to try proper Maple Syrup." Wade grimaced, “That shit you use is disgusting!" 

  
“Oh, sorry!" Peter faked an awful Canadian Accent and Wade rolled his eyes. 

  
“This is racism!" he spluttered indignantly. Ned chuckled and MJ smirked. Wade noticed Johnny looking their way and he subtly slid and arm over Peter's shoulder, smiling when said boy looked up questioningly. 

  
“You ever seen a moose in your backyard?" Peter asked, a mischievous look in his eyes.

  
“Could you be anymore stereotypical? You don’t see me asking why you spell colour without the ‘u’ or why you can't drink 'til you’re 21!” 

  
“Alright! Don’t get your panties in a twist, boys,” MJ spoke up and Wade laughed immaturely. 

  
“Panties,” he giggled.

  
“How old are you? 12?” Peter sighed.

  
“Nah, that’s you, baby-face!” Wade teased, poking him. The bell shrilled above them and paused their conversation. They gathered their stuff and Peter checked his timetable. 

  
“I have history? What about you guys?” he asked the group while walking toward the exit. 

  
“I have history, too!” Wade bellowed, grinning stupidly. “Just you and me, I guess.” 

  
“And Johnny,” Peter pointed out, glancing at the superhero on the other side of the room. 

  
“Yeah, sure.” Wade waved him off dismissively. He turned to MJ and Ned, “Pleasure to meet you both, or at least Ned. Kick ass MJ!” He walked off with Peter not a second later and the smaller of the two turned quickly waving with a goofy smile. 

  
“How many blond boys are pining after Peter now?” MJ asked sarcastically. 

  
“I think that would be three: Johnny, Wade and Flash,” Ned answered, rolling his eyes.

  
“Mmm, yeah. Flash is definitely giving off gay-vibes.”

“Hey Peter?” Wade whispered over his shoulder, mischievously. Peter turned to face him with a bored gaze.

  
“’Sup?” he mumbled.

  
“Are you a computer, ‘cos you're turning my software into hardware,” Wade closed his eyes and waited for a second. He cracked an eye open when he wasn’t hit. Peter was glaring at him, a scarlet blush across cheeks. 

  
“That’s not even how computers work!” he whisper-yelled and Wade couldn’t help but laugh.

  
“Damn, I risked it all for that, y'know,” he raised an eyebrow. “The author might have to turn the rating to mature just for that.”

  
“Wha-" Peter went to question him but was cut off when the teacher, Mrs Garcia, interrupted then with the classic:

  
“Is there something you want to share with the class, boys? Perhaps something more interesting than my lesson?” 

  
“Somebody’s pissy today,” Wade mumbled under his breath.

  
“Mr Wilson? Do tell us,” she glared with a stoic, hardened face.

  
Said teen cleared his throat, replying in a strangely calm voice. “Peter and I were debating whether the Magna Carta had an impact on how fair punishments and sentences are. We were also discussing and comparing how they dealt with law and order in the past centuries.” He stared at her, daring her to challenge a word he said and Peter released a breath. Mrs Garcia muttered something along the lines of ‘don’t distract the class' but otherwise left them alone. 

  
“Dude, nice. How'd you do that?” Peter exclaimed quietly. 

  
“Dad taught me to lie. Or at least, he taught me how to not get beat.” Peter couldn’t tell if it was a joke on not, so he didn’t ask again. Instead, he went back to scribbling doodles in his book until something collided with his head. 

  
The paper ball bounced off his forehead and onto the table he was leaning on. He squinted his eyes, looking up to see who did to be met with a bright-eyed Johnny beaming at him. He smiled back and tilted his head to show his confusion. Johnny pointedly looked towards the blond next to him and shrugged his shoulders. Peter guessed he was asking, “Do you like him,” or something along those lines so he nodded and elbowed the almost- asleep teen. 

  
“Wha' you want, baby boy?” he mumbled without lifting his head. After he was nudged again, he reluctantly lifted his eyes. He noticed Johnny a second later and his eyes darkened. Peter seemed oblivious, though. “Can I get your number, Petey?” Wade questioned without looking away. 

  
“Sure? Give me your phone,” he replied and entered his number hastily when Wade handed it to him. 

  
“And now, we fall in love...” 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the chapter isnt as long as i wanted it to be bit i hope y'all don't mind.   
> Wade is kinda a jerk not gonna lie but meh. If i haven't said earlier Flash is the Comic book/earlier Spider-Man version just to make it easier - he isn't in this chapter tho. 
> 
> Enjoy...

The rumble of the car engine died out pulled Johnny out of his thoughts and he fiddled with the door handle until he finally managed to yank it open with a satisfying ‘pop'. 

He fixed his shirt, brushing it down, and haphazardly shoved the door shut again. Johnny slipped his phone out of his pocket and began walking up the steps of the school, either ignoring or waving back without a care at the small group calling for him. Sluggishly walking to his locker, the superhero spun his combination on the practically useless padlock and slammed it open. He didn’t register the people around him, instead pulling out his books and stuffing them in his backpack, without a single care for the paper falling out of the edges. They were probably only phone numbers he couldn't reject because of guilt. He hung his head low and dragged his designer-shoe-clad feet to his next period – it was practically muscle memory at this point. With the blank screen of his phone reflecting his face, Johnny tried to ignore the obvious bags that were visible. He didn’t even spend more then ten minutes on his hair this morning. He felt cold, despite his increased bodily temperature. It was the numbing kind and he couldn't help but frown. He fell into the cheap plastic chair, hearing it creak with age. Johnny folded his arms in front of him, resting his head on them and heaving a long sigh. 

Peter had kept Johnny up all night, texting Wade Wilson – the jock who beat him a two days ago. He kept laughing at whatever the asshole had to say, and, while Johnny loved his laugh, at two am it was frankly annoying. He had passed out around four and woke up late with only three hours of sleep to his name. He could barely function on seven – baring in mind – he wasn't one of those teens who could last on two hours of sleep and feel like a new man. 

What made him feel worse, though, was that Peter had bounded into the room like a fucking puppy; with not a single sign that he had stayed up all night. Wade followed him soon after which made the blond force his forehead harder into his arms. It seemed like they had never left each other alone within the last twenty four hours they had known each other. Peter hadn't stopped texting him in the car and had met him at his locker – not that he was watching desperately from the corner or anything.

Why Wade anyway? As far as Johnny could see, he said random things no one understood, had weird scars over his face, was a less-hot version of him and wore cheap-ass clothes. 

Johnny didn't know why he was so pitifully jealous... well actually he did (Wade constantly flirted with an oblivious Peter) but he didn’t understand why he wasn't just moving on. There were probably millions of brown-haired, brown-eyed, pale, short boys out there – and girls, he wasn't picky. 

Then again, he had always idolised Spider-Man and not just because of his powers. Johnny had always wanted the sense of humour, the honest kindness, the righteousness of Spider-Man – of Peter Parker. 

Johnny sighed again, huffing at the irony. Johnny Storm could have anyone, people fell for him, not the other way round. Yet, here he is: pining over a boy that he had kissed a few days before yet could never have. He was unfairly jealous, he was a hot mess and he couldn't help falling harder for the brunet he had met a week ago. 

“Hey, Johnny!” an angelic, cheerful voice rang like bells in his ears. His lips turned up slightly as he perked his head up to see Peter. He sat at the desk behind him, leaning over it to see him, as if intrigued. Wade flopped in the seat beside him unenthusiastically but Johnny ignored him instead focussing with laser-eyes on Peter. 

“What’s up?” he asked, casually. He leaned back daringly in his chair, resting his heavy head on the palm of his hand. Wade rolled his eyes and glared at him like Johnny had pissed on his cat. 

“You kinda looked - I dunno – lonely? I just wanted to make sure you’re okay!” And that right there, ladies and gentlemen, was why he loved Peter. Despite their internal angst and awkwardness, he had wanted to know if Johnny was okay. The numbness was replaced with a fuzzy warmth that even he couldn't recreate. He hoped his eyes weren't forming heart shapes right now, that would be hard to explain. “Johnny...?” Peter enquired hesitantly. He picked up quickly that he was staring at him and blushed crimson. 

“I’m alright, just tired,” he explained plastering a bright yet pained grin on his face. He was sure it looked fake but Peter seemed to mirror the plastic-joy and Johnny relaxed a smidge. He caught Wade's eye a second later and immediately regretted it when he scowled coldly, sending him a look that would make even the most confident man back-off. What was this dude's problem? And why was Peter hanging out with him? 

The lesson began and he breathed a heavy sigh of relief, school thankfully sparing him an extremely awkward conversation with his crush and enemy. When had Wade Wilson become his enemy, you ask? Right about the second the brunet and blond had been introduced. It started with the passive aggressive hugging but then the scowling and insults had started and Johnny felt as though he finally had an arch-nemesis. It wasn't a crazy supervillain, though; instead it was an equally horny teenager who had been taking up his crush’s attention. 

What was his life?

Once again, Johnny sighed with both annoyance and impatience. The mumbo-jumbo coming out of the teacher’s mouth was like an irritating buzzing in his ear and all he could concentrate on was the smooth voice of Peter and the deep octaves of Wade’s. They were whispering about something – what, he could quite tell – and Peter seemed to be disagreeing with whatever the other was saying. Johnny found himself smirking despite himself and could help the small, evil-ish chuckle that shook his shoulders. They had known each other for what: a day and a half? And Peter was already arguing with him. It was kind of cruel to be inspecting their precarious relationship under a microscope and to be dissecting every interaction as if it were a new discovery yet Johnny couldn’t find himself feeling an inch of guilt. 

He allowed their voices to echo in his ears meaninglessly as he slumped into a daze, exhaustion catching up to him and tackling him mercilessly. He fell into a comforting, shallow sleep, positive a teacher wouldn’t wake him up. Despite being a week new, teachers still seemed to be star struck: as were the students. 

With bleary vision, Johnny was woken by a ringing in his ear: the bell. Right. He was in school. He blinked his eyes open with a slight stinging from the penetrative LED lights glaring at him. He must've been asleep for an hour or so – thank fuck. Maybe he would survive until lunch now. He stretched out his asleep limbs and surveyed the area. Three stragglers were left in the class and then he realised the empty desk and cursed. If Peter was gone, and Johnny wasn't there to heat the room up, then who was? 

He sped out the room, likely leaving scorch marks from how quick he burst out the desolate room. According to his schedule – no matter how wrinkled it was – he had the next class in the left wing of the school. It would take 2 minutes if he ran, stupid overly-large schools! 

What if he was already hibernating? What if Johnny couldn’t wake him up like the other day? What if Wade found him?

He ran quicker...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im thinking of doing a good old texting fic. What do you think? What characters should I include? Comment and whatever


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shiiiiiit. im sorry this took so long. im going through some shit rn so you could probably expect a real angsty vent fic sometime soon.   
> who knew questioning your gender and sexuality was so exhausting >~<
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy...
> 
> (btw Wade is v OOC and is kinda a dick)

Johnny heaved as he ran up two strangely steep flights of stairs and clumsily stumbled into the classroom. Turns out running through a high school while simultaneously dodging and weaving through dawdling teenagers took a lot of breath – or maybe he was unfit. Either way, he was now red in the face and desperately searching for a certain brunet and his douche of a friend. When he had checked every inch of the overloaded room, checked his wearied timetable again and asked around with desperation, he had officially announced Peter – and Wade, but who gives a shit about him? - as missing. Whether the two of them were actually missing or skipping the admittedly useless class, Johnny was not sure, however he knew that he needed to find him. He checked his phone and, with no new notifications, he paced out the class texting Pete on the way – after all Tony had insisted they had each others’ number on the first day they met. 

  
**Flame brain:** where are u?!

 **Flame brain:** u werent in class

 **Flame brain:** are u w wade?

 **Flame brain:** Peter??!!

 **Flame brain:** if u dont reply ill ask mr. stark to track u

 **Flame brain:** Fuck it!

  
He called Tony a few minutes later, aware of how much he was overreacting. You can’t blame him; Peter was his responsibility right now. The one time he finally wound down outside of The Tower or Baxter Building, Peter had decided to play flight-risk. He knew Wade was bad news – and no that is not the jealousy talking! He was going to find him. He was going to stop Wade doing whatever he was-

  
“He's in a taco restaurant,” Tony broke through his spiralling thoughts.

  
“What? Why?” Johnny replied incredulously. His voice octaves higher than normal and squeaky but he couldn’t find it within himself to be embarrassed.

  
“Beats me, kid, but I suggest you go get him.” Johnny did just that. It took him a while to find his way there, fumbling with google maps while sprinting through the streets. There were multiple yells of exasperation behind him – probably Karens he thought bitterly – and despite knowing Peter was in restaurant it didn’t stop him glancing in and rapidly searching for his familiar features in every window he passed. He skidded to a stop when he had finally reached his destination and surveyed the train wreck in front of him. As far as Johnny was concerned, he had spent 10 minutes in school, another 15 texting Peter and calling Stark and almost 20 searching for him. It was bad, to put it simply, and he couldn’t believe how bad it seemed.

  
Peter had half-lidded eyes and blue lips. It was obvious he wasn’t completely there and he looked tiny with Wade's hoodie wrapped around him like a gown. Wade was a whole other story, however. He was hugging Peter with obvious worry and attempting to speak and keep him awake. He had his phone in his hand, seemingly about to call someone (911 probably). When Johnny stumbled in, the innocent bell dinging without a clue as to the disaster, his head sprung up and short-found relieve flooded his features. 

  
A small, evil part of Johnny had a minute sense of glory for Peter needing him more than Wade. He shunned those thoughts as soon as they came, rushing to the pair with concern painting his face. 

  
“I-I dunno what happen. He started shivering and like zoning out and-and curling up and stuff so I was super confused and now he won’t even talk and I really need you to help!” Wade rushed out as soon as the young superhero was in hearing distance. “We just like wanted to go out for food and stuff ‘cuz Pete's really smart so it doesn't matter if he skips. I really didn't know this was gonna happen. He didn't tell me anything!”

  
“You really shouldn't have left,” Johnny replied calmly, silently enjoying how panicky the supposedly-strong teen was. He motioned for Wade to move out the way and, although it was reluctantly, he unwrapped himself from the quivering boy. Johnny replaced him quickly, allowing the heat in the room to flare unexpectedly, causing a shiver to waver throughout the hole-in-the-wall restaurant. Peter seemed to melt into Johnny's side, both figuratively and literally, and hummed slightly as if showing he was still there. A content smile worked its way onto Johnny's face and – once again – he felt a warmth unlike his own in his stomach. 

  
He briefly registered Wade huffing to himself and leaving, the oblivious bell ringing carelessly behind him, and how Peter looked up for a second before smooshing himself into the taller teen's side again. They could've spent hours like that, unfortunately one of the waitresses came over reminding them that they needed to pay. With the least amount of fuss possible, Johnny reached into his pocket, grabbing his wallet and throwing a handful of bills on the table half-heartedly. The woman seemed satisfied so he eased out of the booth with Peter under his right arm and headed out the door dazedly. The only thing to knock him out of his stupor was the clanging sound of metal that caused him to turn his attention towards it. 

  
“I'm glad you’re both cuddling and stuff but Peter still ditched and you still slept in class and lost him.” Stark's voice was contained yet still had a feeling of rage and anger hidden behind it. He raised an eyebrow as if challenging them to argue, muttering, “The car will be here in a minute,” while rubbing the bridge of his nose in exasperation. 


	14. Discontinued

Due to "Mental Health" problems i wont be continuing this fic. in fact i'll probably stop writing for a while. 

Im sorry but at the moment im slightly suicidal. scratch that, very suicidal. not actively but i have suicidal thoughts often so i need time to myself.

apologies again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments help me improve my work!!  
> Feel free to add any criticism you have I wont get offended!!


End file.
